Unforget memories : Yuka side story
by Razux
Summary: Squel dari unforget memories. Tapi bagi yang belum pernah membaca fic unforget memories juga bisa membaca fic ini, sebab aku membuat fic ini seperti satu fic tersendiri


**Author's Note : **Aku tahu.. Aku tidak konsisten. Padahal aku sudah bilang aku mau kembali menulis Tales of darkness and light (TODAL) , tapi nyata-nyatanya aku malah kembali menulis side story ini. Aku meminta para pembaca untuk memakluminya ya? Soalnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk menulis TODAL, side story ini terus saja muncul di kepalaku seakan-akan terus berteriak "TODALnya nanti aja, aku aja dulu!" Makanya, mau tidak mau, akhirnya kembali dulu ke fic ini lagi.

* * *

><p><strong> Unforget Memories : Yuka Side strory<strong>

by Razux

_Sequel from "Unforget memories"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p>Hidup di dunia ini sangat rumit, hidup di dunia ini tidak pernah mudah, aku tahu sekali itu semua.<p>

Ini adalah ceritaku. Cerita mengenai hidupku, mengenai jalan hidupku yang penuh suka dan duka...

Namaku adalah Yuka Azumi. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku sejak aku masih sangat kecil, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah orang tuaku lagi. Sejak aku bisa mengingat, sejak aku sadar bahwa aku ini hidup di dunia, aku sudah berada di dalam panti asuhan.

Aku memiliki banyak teman di panti asuhan tempatku dibesarkan, ada yang seusiaku, lebih tua dariku maupn lebih muda dariku. Aku dan temanku selalu ditemani para onii-chan dan onee-chan yang berkerja di panti asuhan menjaga kami dan juga ibu pemilik panti yang oleh aku dan temanku panggil kaa-san.

Kaa-san adalah seorang wanita yang sangat baik hati, dia sangat menyayangi kami semua, dia selalu melindungi kami dan mengajari kami untuk tidak pernah merendahkan diri kami walau kami adalah anak yatim piatu. Dia bukan seorang wanita yang cantik bagaikan bidadari, tapi kami semua mencintainya dan bagi kami semua dia sangat cantik, dia memiliki hati yang sangat cantik.

Aku tidak seharusnya kesepian, aku tidak seharusnya kesepian di panti asuhan itu, aku memilki banyak teman, memiliki kaa-san, onii-chan dan onee-chan yang selalu menemaniku. Tapi, di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku selalu merasa kesepian dan sendirian.

Saat aku melihat teman sekolahku yang memiliki okaa-san, membawa bekal buatan okaa-sannya, saat melihat melihat otou-san mereka mencium kening mereka saat mengantar mereka dan menjemput mereka saat pulang sekolah, saat aku melihat mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa...

Aku iri sekali. Aku iri sekali dengan mereka. Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua, aku tidak mempunyai orang yang bisa aku panggil otou-san dan okaa-san, aku tidak punya keluarga.

Aku suka melihat mereka, aku suka melihat kebersamaan teman-temanku dengan orang tua mereka. Aku akan mencoba membayangkan kalau aku juga seperti mereka, memiliki otou-san dan okaa-san, memiliki keluarga.

Hatiku sangat hangat saat membayangkan itu. Setiap kali aku berulang tahun, hanya satu yang aku ucapkan, hanya satu permintaanku, semoga aku memiliki otou-san, semoga aku memiliki okaa-san, semoga aku memiliki keluarga, sebab aku tidak mau merasakan kesepian lagi, tidak mau sendirian lagi, aku membenci itu.

Aku selalu mengharapkan akan ada yang mau mengadopsiku, selalu mengharapkan ada yang mau menjadi otou-san dan okaa-sanku. Tapi, setiap pasangan suami istri yang datang untuk mengadopsi anak pasti akan selalu memilih temanku yang lebih kecil, memilih mereka yang lebih muda dariku karena menurut mereka semua, akan lebih mudah menjalin hubungan orang tua dan anak dengan mereka dari pada aku yang lebih tua.

Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh iri, aku seharusnya bergembira karena temanku yang lebih muda mendapatkan otou-san dan okaa-san, mendapatkan keluarga yang selalu aku harapkan. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, suatu hari nanti, pasti ada orang yang akan menginginkanku, menginginkanku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Namun...

Waktu berlalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku mejadi keluarga mereka. Dan akupun akhirnya berhenti berharap...

Tidak akan ada yang mau mengadopsi aku, tidak ada yang menginginkan aku. Namun, aku tidak putus asa, jika tidak ada yang menginginkanku untuk menjadi bagian keluarga mereka, aku akan membuatnya sendiri, aku akan membangun keluargaku sendiri, keluarga yang selalu aku inginkan, keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia.

Keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia, itu menjadi mimpiku, mimpi dalam hidupku. Tapi, itu tidak mudah, untuk menwujudkan mimpi itu, aku terlebih dahulu harus menemukan seorang pria yang bisa aku cintai, menemukan seorang pria yang bisa mencintaiku dan bersedia membangun keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia bersamaku.

Aku... Aku bukan seorang wanita yang jelek, malahan semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku selalu mengatakan aku sangat cantik, dengan rambut coklat sepinggang, mata besar berwarna coklat madu dan juga bentuk tubuh yang ideal, aku cukup populer di mata lawan jenisku. Seharusnya tidak sulit bagiku untuk menemukan seorang pria, namun karena kecantikkanku itulah aku sadar, semua yang mengejarku dan menyatakan cinta padaku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku, yang mereka cintai hanyalah kecantikanku, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah tubuhku, ragaku, bukan hatiku, bukan diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan Yuka Azumi.

Aku menolak semua yang mendekatiku dan aku memusatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada pelajaran, sebab jika aku menginginkan keluarga yang aku mimpikan itu, aku harus memiliki masa depan yang cerah, masa depan dengan perkerjaan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga masa depanku kelak.

Usahaku terbalas, keringat dari usahaku terbalas, saat aku lulus dari SMA aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari TODAI, universitas termuka di negara ini. Aku senang sekali, sebab aku bagaikan merasa mimpiku sudah mulai terwujud, sedikit demi sedikit, tapi pasti.

Namun, mungkin dari saat itulah semuanya dimulai, mungkin mulai detik dan tempat itulah roda nasibku mulai berputar.

Di hari pertama aku masuk ke TODAI, aku bertemu dengan dua orang, dua orang saudara kembar, perempuan dan laki-laki, Kaoru Igarshi dan Shin Igarashi...

Kaoru Igarshi, dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna merah, dia sangat cantik, benar-benar sangat cantik. Dia memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, sangat cuek, bebas, suka menggoda dan kadang seenaknya, namun aku tahu, dia sesungguhnya memiliki hati yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan.

Lalu, dia...

Shin Igarashi. Nama yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, nama dari orang yang memiliki peran yang sangat penting dalam hidupku ini. Dia mirip sekali dengan Kaoru, dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna merah, dia sangat tampan. Namun, aku tidak menyukai sikapnya, sikapnya yang selalu egois, seenaknya sendiri dan menganggab semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa dimilikinya.

Aku bersahabat dengan Kaoru meski sikap kami sangat bertolak belakang, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya, aku sangat senang bersamanya. Sedangkan Shin Igarshi...

Dia mengejarku, dia menginginkanku menjadi miliknya dan dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi, aku menolaknya, sebab aku tidak menyukainya, bahkan sejujurnya aku sangat takut padanya. Dia selalu menghadiahkanku coklat, bunga maupun perhiasan dan aku selalu menolaknya, aku tidak mau memberinya kesempatan dan harapan, sebab aku tahu, dia pasti sama dengan semua pria yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini, dia hanya menginginkan kecantikkanku, bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Lalu hari itu tiba, hari itu akhirnya tiba, hari di mana aku bertemu dengan mereka, bertemu dengannya yang selalu menjadi bagian dari mimpiku di dunia ini, bertemu dengan dia.

Saat berjalan di koridor, tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya yang membawa dokument segunung. Napasku bagaikan terhenti, hatiku berdetak saking cepatnya saat melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan, dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata violetnya, dia berhasil merebut perhatianku.

Aku membantunya memungut dokument yang berserakkan dan saat itu juga aku melihat seorang temannya berlari mendekati kami, temannya itu berambut hitam dan bermata coklat, yang sekali aku lihat saja, aku tahu, kutu buku.

Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja dan saat aku melihat senyumnya, aku merasakan pipiku sangat panas, aku merasa sangat malu sekaligus juga senang. Dia menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantuku ke ruang kesehatan, dan tanpa mempedulikan penolakkanku dia menggendongku, berlari ke ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Kaoru dan temannya.

Aku malu sekali saat itu, semua orang yang kami lewati menatap kami, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku saat itu. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasa sangat senang, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Dia. Dia bernama Izumi Yukihira. Dia seangkatan denganku, hanyay saja kami berbeda jurusan. Dan sama sepertiku, dia bisa berada di TODAI ini karena beasiswa, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, dia datang dari desa meninggalkan otou-sannya sendirian untuk menuntut ilmu. Dia sangat baik, ramah, hangat, menyenangkan, hummoris dan yang paling menonjol adalah, dia memiliki senyum yang luar biasa menawan, senyum yang mencerminkan kepolosan dan kekanakan.

Sedangkan temannya itu bernama Ioran Hyuga. Berbeda dengan Izumi, Ioran adalah anak dari konglomerat, pewaris dari peusahaan besar Hyuga. Tapi, meski dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia sama sekali tidak sombong, dia sangat baik, ramah dan rendah diri. Dia memang kelihatan lemah, namun dia sesungguhnya sangat kuat dan sangat dapat diandalkan.

Kami berteman dan dari teman kami menjadi sahabat.

Bagiku di dunia ini, bisa bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, bisa bertemu dengan Kaoru, Izumi dan Ioran merupakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku bayangkan dalam hidupku sebelumnya.

Kaoru jatuh cinta pada Ioran, demikian juga dengan Ioran. Mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja, Ioran masih belum memiliki keberanian mengungkapnya, dan sesungguhnya aku juga tahu, Kaoru sedang menantikan pengukapan cinta Ioran.

Sedangkan aku, semakin aku mengenal Izumi, semakin aku menyukainya dan tanpa aku sadari kapan mulainya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya, saat bersamanya aku bisa membayangkan keluarga hangat dan bahagia yang selalu aku mimpikan dengan jelas.

Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, sebab aku takut dia menolakku. Dia sangat populer di kalangan wanita, banyak sekali wanita yang menyukainya walau dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan wanita yang menyukai Izumi. Aku yang merupakan anak yatim piatu dan sederhana tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan wanita dari keluarga lengkap, kaya dan cantik itu. Dia pasti akan menolakku, aku tidak mau persahabatan kami hancur jika dia menolakku, karena itu aku merahasiakan perasaanku, bisa berada di sampingnya saja bagiku sudah cukup.

Namun, mungkin memang tidak ada yang sempurna, tidak tahu mengapa, semenjak aku bersahabat dengan Izumi dan Ioran, Shin Igarashi menjadi semakin ngotot untuk mendapatkanku. Dia semakin sering memaksaku menerima perasaannya. Aku takut, aku sungguh takut saat itu, namun aku tidak berani menceritakannya pada siapapun, sebab aku tidak mau persahabatanku dan Kaoru hancur gara-gara dia.

Puncak dari pemaksannya adalah pada saat kami berada di villa keluarga Igarashi saat liburan. Di sana dia kembali memaksaku menerima perasaannya, dia bahkan memaksa untuk menciumku. Tapi, Izumi datang, Izumi tiba-tiba muncul dan menolongku darinya.

Saat Shin Igarashi meninggalkan kami, aku merasa sangat lega, aku menangis dan memeluknya, aku menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya.

Lalu...

Izumi memelukku, dia memelukku, menghiburku dan dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan selalu melindungiku, dia akan melindungiku darinya.

Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, betapa gembiranya aku saat itu, bagaikan mimpi, pelukkannya dan janjinya itu bagaikan mimpi bagiku.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengannya semakin dekat. Sikap Shin Igarashi juga berubah sangat dratis, dia berubah, berubah menjadi seorang stalker. Dia selalu mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Namun, sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja sebab Izumi selalu ada untukku. Kami selalu berangkat kuliah dan pulang kuliah bersama, bahkan kami juga berangkat, pulang dan kerja di tempat part-time yang sama. Meskipun bukan pacarnya, aku bisa selalu bersamanya, dilindunginya.

Aku mempercayainya, bahkan aku menceritakan padanya mimpiku, mimpi mengenai keluarga hangat dan bahagia itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mentertawai mimpiku itu, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah mimpi yang sangat bagus. Aku bahagia sekali, benar-benar bahagia, ingin sekali aku bertanya padanya "Maukah kau membantuku menwujudkan mimpiku ini?"

Namun setiap kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan itu tidak mungkin dipisahkan, kebahgiaan dan kesedihan adalah satu paket, paket yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, jika kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan, kau pasti mendapatkan kesedihan juga.

Orang tua Kaoru meninggal dunia, mereka meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas meninggalkan Kaoru dan Shin Igarashi di dunia ini. Kaoru terpuruk, dia benar-benar terpuruk, namun harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak mengijinkan dia memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kelemahannya, dia bertingkah seakan tidak ada apa-apa, dia bertingkah seperti biasanya di depan kami semua.

Aku sedih dan aku tidak bisa mengijinkan hal itu menimpa sahabatku. Kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan orang tua yang kita pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku yang tidak pernah memiliki orang tua memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kita kehilangan orang tua, namun aku tahu bagaimana perasaan dari tidak memiliki orang tua di dunia ini, sangat menyakitkan, sangat menyedihkan, kesepian dan sendirian.

Karena itu, dengan mengesampingkan rasa takutku pada Shin Igarashi, aku mengajak Izumi dan Ioran untuk mengunjungi Kaoru di rumahnya setiap hari. Ioran dengan senang hati menyetujuhinya sedangkan Izumi, dia menyetujuhinya dengan berat hati.

Izumi sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkanku selangkahpun saat Shin Igarshi berada di dalam rumah itu dan sesungguhnya itu membuatku merasa sangat senang dan gembira. Kaoru juga sudah mulai bersemangat, kurasa apa yang kami lakukan untuknya yelah berhasil.

Sampai suatu hari, saat Izumi meninggalkanku di dapur untuk ke toilet karena dia tidak melihat Shin Igarashi berada di rumah itu. Aku dikejutkan dengan suara yang memanggilku, saat aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu, aku melihat Shin Igarashi berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku sangat ketakutan melihat senyumnya itu dan dia kembali memaksakanku menerima perasaanya. Dia bertanya padaku mengapa aku tidak mau menerima perasaannya? Mengapa aku menolaknya? Apakah itu karena aku menyukai Izumi?

Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanianku saat itu, dengan lantang sambil menatapnya aku menjawab "Benar! aku menyukai Izumi."

Shin Igarashi sangat terkejut mendengar jawabanku, dia mematung dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun tiba-tiba dia membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur itu meninggalkanku.

Saat Shin Igarshi keluar, tiba-tiba Izumi masuk ke dalam. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, apakah dia mendengar ucapanku barusan? Apakah dia mendengar apa yang barusan aku katakan pada Shin Igarashi? Semoga tidak? Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya.

Dengan gugup aku bertanya padanya apakah dia mendengar ucapanku barusan? Namun, sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku itu, Kaoru dan Ioran tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengajak kami makan di luar. Aku senang sekali dengan kehadiran mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba itu, aku tidak berani mendengar jawaban dari Izumi jika dia benar-benar mendengar ucapanku barusan, sebab aku tahu, dia pasti akan menolakku.

Izumi sama sekali tidak mengungkit sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu lagi dan aku hanya merasa bersyukur sekaligus kecewa, bersyukur karena dia tidak mendengar ucapanku dan kecewa karena harus sampai kapan aku merahasiakan perasaanku. Namun saat itu aku juga sangat gembira, Shin Igarashi tidak lagi mengikutiku, dia tidak lagi memaksaku menerima perasaannya, dia telah menyerah akan diriku, dia tidak mendekatiku lagi. Aku merasa bagaikan terbebas dan kebahagiaanku makin bertambah saat aku menyadari sikap Izumi padaku tetap tidak berubah, dia tetap berangkat dan pulang dari universitas dan kerja part-time bersamaku.

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkan aku berharap dan berdoa semoga dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Berdoa dan berharap dia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya? Bolehkah?

Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Izumi dikejutkan oleh Ioran. Dia memanggil kami dan memperlihatkan pada kami sebuah cincin bertabur berlian, dia mengatakan dia ingin melamar Kaoru dan menginginkan kami, sahabatnyalah yang mendengar jawaban dari Kaoru untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku dan Izumi hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikapnya saat itu, sebab kami yakin sekali, Kaoru pasti akan menerima lamaran Ioran. Dan itu benar-benar terbukti, tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat Ioran berjalan mendekati kami sambil menggenggam tangan Kaoru dengan cincin berlian di jari manisnya.

Aku bahagia sekali, Kaoru dan Ioran, sahabatku akhirnya bisa bahagia.

Pesta pernikahan mereka diadakan enam hari kemudian. Kaoru cantik sekali dan dia kelihatan bahagia sekali. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagian menjadi seorang wanita, dicintai dan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya, membangun sebuah keluarga dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Kaoru telah mendapatkan sebagian dari mimpiku selama ini, tinggal menunggu waktu saja, tinggal menunggu waktu dia hamil dan melahirkan anak Ioran untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya. Sahabatku sudah pasti akan bahagia.

Hari kebahagiaan itu, hari kebahagiaan Kaoru dan Ioran juga merupakan hari kebahagiaanku, hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, hari yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan untuk seumur hidupku.

Saat aku mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin Kaoru, dia dan Ioran bertanya padaku dan Izumi "kapan giliran kami?'

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, namun yang paling mengejutkanku adalah, Izumi menjawab "Tidak lama lagi.."

Betapa bahagianya aku, betapa hatiku berdebar-debar mendengar jawabannya itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum dan tersenyum, aku tidak bermimpikan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Ini adalah kenyataan kan?

Saat Izumi mengantarku pulang, dia menembakku, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku mengangguk kepalaku, lalu..

Dia menciumku. Dia mencium bibirku, ciuman pertamaku, ciuman pertama kami.

Bagaikan mimpi, bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, aku bisa melihat sekarang, melihat masa depanku, melihat mimpiku untuk memiliki keluarga hangat dan bahagia bersamanya.

Kami tidak memberitahu Kaoru dan Ioran tentang status kami, bahkan saat kami mengantar mereka yang akan berbulan madu ke eropa pun, kami masih belum memberitahu mereka. Izumi mengatakan padaku untuk merahasiakannya dari mereka berdua dulu, sebab dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk mereka saat pulang dari bulan madu nanti. Aku tidak tahu apa kejutan yang ingin diberikannya pada mereka berdua, Izumi sama sekali tidak mau menjawab saat aku bertanya apa yang sedang direncanakannya, dia hanya tertawa setiap kali aku bertanya padanya.

Hari itu sepulang dari mengantar Kaoru dan Ioaran, Izumi mengajakku ke taman ria, dia mengajakku kencan, kencan pertama kami. Kami menaiki semua atraksi yang ada, dari rollercoster hingga marry go round, lalu sebelum kami pulang dia mengajakku menaiki biang lala dan di sana dia menciumku lagi, menciumku dengan lembut, ciuman kedua kami.

Aku ingin sekali waktu terhenti saat itu, aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti berjalan saat itu, aku ingin detik itu abadi untuk selamanya, aku ingin bersama dengannya, selamanya.

Bahagia. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, melihat dengan jelas mimpiku memiliki keluarga hangat dan bahagia menjadi kenyataan, bahkan aku bagaikan merasa jika aku mengulurkan tanganku sekarang, aku akan dapat mengapainya.

Lalu...

Mimpi buruk dalam hidupku dimulai.

Malam sehabis Izumi mengantarku pulang dari kencan kami, aku mendengar bel apertementku berbunyi. Aku pikir itu adalah Izumi, aku pikir dia kelupaan sesuatu, karena itulah tanpa bertanya sedikitpun lagi aku langsung membuka pintu apertemntku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba menutup mulut dan hidungku dengan sebuah sapu tangan, badanku melemas, pandanganku menggelap dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah.

Saat aku sadar, aku berada di atas sebuah ranjang king size di sebuah kamar yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali. Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela di sampingku membuatku bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan baik. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu aku berada di mana, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, dan aku berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat ingatanku tentang apa yang terjadi padaku kembali sepenuhnya, aku segera melihat sekelilingku, dan aku melihatnya berada di sana...

Shin Igarashi.

Aku melihat mimpi buruk hidupku duduk di depan ranjang king size tempatku berada sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, mata merahnya menatapku dengan penuh nafsu.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan aku berusaha untuk kabur. Namun dia menangkap tanganku dan melemparkan badanku kembali ke atas ranjang itu. Dia menindih tubuhku, aku mencoba untuk melawannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi itu semua gagal, dia lebih kuat dariku, aku sama sekali tidak mampu melawannya.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku dan aku terus memohon padanya untuk melepaskanku, tapi dia bagaikan buta dan tuli, dia sama sekali tidak melihat air mata dan mendengar teriakkanku. Dia membuka bajunya dan menjadikannya sebagai tali untuk mengikat kedua tanganku di atas pegangan ranjang king size itu. Dia mencium bibir dan leherku, dia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, dia mengoyak bajuku serta melepaskan rokku, dan dia...

Dia memperkosaku.

Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sangat sakit, namun dari semua itu hatiku sangat sakit, luar biasa sakit, bagaikan tercabik-cabik.

Saat matahari telah bersinar, dia meninggalkanku, dia meninggalkanku yang tidak bisa bergerak dan menangis setelah dia melampiskan semua nafsunya. Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar ini dia berbisik di telingaku "Aku akan kembali lagi malam ini untukmu..."

Aku berusaha untuk kabur, namun semuanya sia-sia, dia mengunci kamar ini, dan aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa kabur lewat jendela, sebab sekat besi terpasang dengan kokoh di sana. Aku bagaikan seekor burung dalam sangkar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa kabur, aku tekurung.

Sesuai katanya, dia datang lagi menemuiku saat matahari sudah terbenam. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan air mata, ketakutan dan permohonanku untuk membebaskanku. Dia tertawa sambil menyodorkanku makanan. Aku menolak memakannya, namun dia memaksaku memakannya. Setelah itu, dia kembali memperkosaku, memperkosaku dan memperkosaku sepanjang malam hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, hari seperti itu terus belanjut, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama aku disekapnya di kamar ini. Aku sangat ketakutan, aku jadi sangat takut pada malam hari, sebab dia selalu meninggalkanku pada pagi hari dan kembali lagi pada malam hari membawakanku makanan dan memperkosaku.

Tubuhku bukan milikku lagi, tubuhku ini sudah tenoda, tidak berharga lagi.

Seseorang, siapapun juga, aku mohon...

Aku mohon tolong aku, selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku..

Kaoru, Ioran, Izumi, selamatkan aku, aku mohon selamatkan aku...

Selamatkan aku...

Dan pada malam yang tidak aku ketahui lagi malam ke berapa, saat dia memperkosaku, aku berteriak meminta pertolongan, meneriaki nama Izumi meminta tolong. Dia tertawa mendengarku meneriakkan nama Izumi, dia menghentikan aksinya dan berjalan mengambil sesuatu, sebuah handycam. Dia menyerahkannya padaku dan saat aku melihatnya, mataku terbelalak, itu adalah adegan pemerkosaan, adegannya meperkosaku untuk pertama kalinya di kamar ini.

Dia tersenyum dan berbisik pada telingaku dengan pelan "Kau tahu, Yuka? Aku sudah mengirimkan rekaman adegan kita ini untuk Yukihira. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerimanya besok pagi, dan aku juga yakin sekali dia akan menonton rekaman kaset yang aku kirimkan padanya, dia pasti akan menonton adegan kita yang sedang bercinta dengan mesra ini."

Mendengar bisikkannya itu, seluruh tubuhku mendingin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun lagi. Dia hanya tertawa melihatku dan tanpa mempedulikanku dia kembali meperkosaku.

TIDAK! TIDAK! KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS AKU? TIDAK! JANGAN! AKU MOHON JANGAN! AKU TIDAK MAU IZUMI MELIHATNYA! AKU TIDAK MAU DIA MELIHAT REKAMAN AKU KEHILANGAN KEHORMATANKU SEBAGAI SEORANG WANITA! AKU TIDAK MAU DIA MELIHAT REKAMAN DI MANA AKU DINODAI! AKU MOHON! JANGAN! JANGAN! AKU MOHON... Aku mohon...

Mimpi yang selama ini aku mimpikan, mimpi untuk memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia telah hancur berantakkan, mimpiku untuk bersama Izumi tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, mimpi ini telah hancur semenjak hari itu, mimpi ini telah hancur sejak hari aku dinodai.

Kenapa dia bisa sekejam ini padaku? Kenapa dia bisa begitu tidak berperasaan padaku? Aku mau mati...Aku mau mati saja, siapapun juga aku mohon, bunuh aku, bunuh aku sekarang, biarkan aku mati, aku mohon...

TUHAN, CABUTLAH NYAWAKU SEKARANG! AKU MOHON PADAMU CABUTLAH NYAWAKU SEKARANG!

Aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat saat polisi berhasil menemukanku dan menangkapnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengenali siapapun lagi, saat aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata merah mendekatiku, aku hanya berteriak padanya untuk jangan mendekatiku, aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi aku yakin itu pasti dia, pasti dia, pasti Shin Igarashi, dia datang lagi, dia datang lagi untuk memperkosaku.

Lalu aku mendengar suaranya, aku mendengar suara Izumi, aku mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku dengan wajah yang pucat penuh kepanikkan dan kekhawatiran.

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK JANGAN LIHAT AKU! JANGAN LIHAT AKU! AKU MOHON, JANGAN LIHAT AKU! JANGAN LIHAT AKU!

Dia pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya, dia pasti telah melihat rekaman itu, dia pasti sudah melihat dan mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku. Aku malu, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya, aku yang begini kotor sekarang sama sekali tidak pantas berhadapan dengannya. Karena itu aku mohon, jangan lihat aku...

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi, aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku berada di atas sebuah ranjang kecil di dalam kamar putih dan beberapa orang pria dan wanita berpakaian putih datang menemuiku setiap hari. Aku sangat takut, aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana lagi, namun hanya satu yang aku tahu, dia tidak datang menemuiku saat malam hari lagi, mimpi burukku tidak datang lagi menemuiku malam hari.

Beberapa haripun berlalu, aku akhirnya tahu aku berada di mana, aku berada di rumah sakit jiwa, jiwaku terguncang akibat kejadian itu. Lalu aku juga tahu, Kaoru, Ioran dan Izumi selalu datang menjengukku, namun aku tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu denganku. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku tidak berani bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu mereka lagi, terutama Izumi.

Meski aku sudah mulai tenang dokter sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, sebab setiap malam, saat matahari telah terbenam, aku selalu berteriak ketakutan, berteriak ketakutan karena teringat kejadian itu. Dokter benar, aku sakit, aku sakit parah, karena itu bolehkan aku mati saja?

Hingga suatu hari, Izumi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku menemuiku. Melihatnya yang tersenyum gembira karena berhasil bertemu denganku hatiku sangat sakit. Dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sangat aku rindukan, dia memanggilku dan bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja? Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, aku tidak sanggub menatap wajahnya, aku tidak sanggub menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku memintanya untuk jangan mencariku lagi, tinggalkan aku, lupakanlah aku. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, aku tidak bisa dicintainya lagi.

Namun, dia tidak mempedulikan permintaanku itu, dia tiba-tiba berlutut di depanku, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan dia...

Dia melamarku.

Hatiku luar biasa sakit saat melihat dia melamarku. Sakit, sakit, aku bagaikan tidak bisa bernapas saat itu, hatiku yang sudah hancur bertambah hancur, sakit, sakit sekali...

Lamaran itu. Jika saja kejadian terkutuk itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku pasti akan menjadi wanita terbahagia di dunia ini sekarang. Tapi, kejadian itu memang telah terjadi, terjadi dan tidak dapat diubah lagi, karena itu aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menerima lamarannya, aku tidak bisa menjadi istrinya.

Aku menolak lamaranya itu, air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Namun, Izumi tidak menerima penolakkanku, dia berdiri dan memelukku. Saat dia memelukku, saat dia menyentuhku, betapa sakitnya hatiku, betapa sedihnya aku, betapa takutnya aku...

JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU MOHON, JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU SANGAT KOTOR, KAU AKAN IKUT KOTOR JIKA KAU MENYENTUHKU! AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DISENTUH OLEHMU! AKU YANG SUDAH TERNODA INI TIDAK PANTAS DISENTUH OLEHMU YANG BEGITU BERSIH!

Aku memintanya keluar, aku mengusirnya. Aku berteriak histeri, aku sedih, aku takut, aku hancur...

Dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang padaku dan memintanya keluar dari kamar ini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, yang aku tahu sekarang hanya satu, penderitaan, kesakitan, kesedihan dan air mata.

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa nasibku seperti ini? Apa salahku di dunia ini Tuhan? Mengapa?

Hari-hari di dalam rumah sakit ini terus berlanjut, Izumi, Kaoru dan Ioran terus datang mengunjungiku dan ingin bertemu denganku, namun aku tetap menolak dan tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka.

Tinggalkanlah aku, tinggalkan aku, aku mohon pada kalian semua, lupakan, lupakanlah aku dari hidup kalian ini.

Pada hari ke berapa aku tidak tahu lagi, dia datang, pria itu datang, berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau, otou-san dari Izumi, Akira Yukihira.

Dia menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Izumi sekarang, dia telah putus kuliah, dia telah kehilangan beasiswanya di TODAI, masa depannya yang cerah telah hancur gara-gara aku. Dia memintaku untuk jangan pernah menerima lamaran Izumi, dia memintaku untuk meninggalkan Izumi sebab aku tidak akan mungkin pantas menjadi istrinya, sebab aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menjadi menantu keluarga Yukihira.

Seharusnya aku tidak akan merasa sedih ataupun sakit lagi saat mendengar perkataannya itu. Aku sudah tahu, aku tidak pantas untuknya, aku tidak akan pernah pantas untuknya, tapi kenapa? Saat aku mendengar ucapan dari otou-sannya itu, hatiku luar biasa sakit, luar biasa sakit sekali.

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan suara untuk membalas ucapannya itu, aku hanya mengangguk kepalaku, mengangguk kepalaku untuk menjawab permintaannya itu "Aku mengerti."

Apakah ada artinya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini? Aku sangat lelah, benar-benar sudah sangat lelah, bolehkah aku menutup mataku tanpa perlu membukanya lagi? Bolehkah aku mengakhiri hidupku ini? Sungguh, aku ingin mati saja...

Kesehatanku semakin menurun, aku menjadi sering pusing dan mual, aku menjadi sering muntah. Aku gembira, ku pikir tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku, ku pikir tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku untuk mencabut nyawaku, ku pikir aku menderita penyakit parah dan akan segera mati. Namun, aku salah, tuhan bukan mengabulkan doaku, tuhan kembali menyiksaku, aku tidak menderita penyakit apapun, aku...

Aku hamil.

Aku mengandung anak laki-laki itu, aku mengandung anak dari mimpi burukku itu, aku mengandung anak dari setan itu.

KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? TUHAN, KENAPA KAU TERUS MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI? KENAPA?

Aku sangat ketakutan, aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan, membayangkan anak dari setan itu ada di dalam perutku, aku sangat takut. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau anak setan itu, anak setan ini tidak boleh lahir, anak setan yang terkutuk ini tidak boleh lahir, anak setan ini harus mati, aku harus membunuhnya.

Benar, aku harus membunuh anak ini.

Aku mencoba menggugurkannya, setiap hari, dari pagi sampai malam aku gunakan untuk memikirkan cara membunuh anak setan ini, segala cara aku gunakan untuk menggugurkannya. Namun, anak setan ini sama sekali tidak bisa aku gugurkan, anak setan ini tetap saja tumbuh besar di dalam rahimku dengan baik.

Aku bagaikan orang gila, setiap hari, setiap kali aku melihat perutku semakin membesar, aku semakin takut, anak setan ini akan lahir, anak setan ini akan segela lahir jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu. Setan terkutuk ini akan lahir jika aku tidak berhasil membunuhnya selama dia masih berada di dalam perutku.

Dan pada suatu hari, setan itu kembali mengunjungiku, di kamar dalam rumah sakit ini, dia memanggilku, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhku.

Melihat mata merahnya, aku hanya bisa bergemetar ketakutan, ingatan akan dirinya yang menyiksaku terbayang dengan jelas dalam kepalaku, dia pasti kembali untuk menyiksaku, dia pasti kembali untuk memperkosaku lagi.

TIDAK! AKU MOHON! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! JANGAN SAKITI AKU LAGI! JANGAN SAKITI AKU LAGI!

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku hanya merasa beberapa orang menahan badanku dan aku merasakan seseorang menyuntikku dengan sesuatu. Semuanya menjadi gelap.. Gelap... Aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi.

Semuanya kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya lagi, setiap hari aku gunakan untuk memikirkan cara menggugurkan anak setan ini dan aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu lagi, sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menggugurkannya, sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau seratus? Aku tidak tahu lagi dan aku juga tidak menghitungnya lagi. Namun semua itu tetap gagal, anak setan itu tidak berhasil aku gugurkan.

Perutku semakin membesar, membayangkan anak dari setan itu ada di dalam perutku, aku pasti muntah dan merasa jijik, merasa kotor, merasa terkutuk, merasa berdosa.

Lalu...

Dia lahir, anak setan itu lahir di dunia ini.

Pada hari anak setan itu tidak berada di dalam perutku lagi, aku merasa sangat segar, aku merasa bagaikan terlahir kembali, tidak ada lagi anak setan itu dalam peruku, aku merasa bagaikan terbebas, terbebas dari setan itu.

Bebas.

Aku bisa berpikir dengan kepala jernih sekarang, aku bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang, perasaanku lega sekali, perasaanku ringan sekali, aku bisa tersenyum sekarang, aku bisa tertawa sekarang.

Kaoru, Ioran dan Izumi datang menemuiku. Aku menerima mereka, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka memanggilku dan aku tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan dari wajah mereka.

Mengapa? Ada apa? Mengapa mereka kelihatan sebahagia itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan yang terjadi?

Sebelum aku bertanya pada mereka apa yang terjadi, pintu kamarku ini tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang suster berjalan memasuki kamarku ini sambil menggendong sorang bayi. Aku mematung melihat suster itu, suster itu tersenyum dengan lembut dan membiarkan aku menggendong bayi itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, siapa bayi ini? Bayi siapa ini? Mengapa suster ini membiarkan aku menggendongnya?

Aku menatap wajah bayi baru lahir yang ada dalam pelukkanku dengan sesakma, jantung serta napasku bagaikan terhenti saat itu, wajah bayi ini, wajah bayi ini adalah wajah dia, wajah mimpi burukku, wajah setan itu. Lalu bayi itu membuka matanya, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan...

Merah.

Bola mata berwarna merah, bola mata yang sama dengan setan itu.

Aku ingat sekarang, aku tahu sekarang, aku tahu siapa bayi ini sekarang, anak ini adalah anak setan itu, anak setan yang dilahirkan olehku.

TIDAK! BUKAN! ANAK INI BUKAN ANAKKU! ANAK INI ADALAH ANAK SETAN ITU! ANAK INI JUGA PASTI MERUPAKAN SETAN SEPERTI SETAN ITU!

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku melempar bayi setan itu ke atas tempat tidur, aku sangat ketakutan, aku hanya bisa berteriak bahwa anak setan itu bukan anakku dan jangan biarkan setan itu mendekatiku.

Anak setan itu menangis, anak setan itu menangis dengan sangat keras dan tanpa membuang waktu, aku mencekik anak setan itu.

Aku harus membunuhnya, anak setan ini kelak pasti akan seperti setan itu, anak setan ini kelak pasti akan mencelakai orang lain seperti setan itu mencelakaiku. Anak setan ini tidak boleh hidup, dia tidak boleh hidup.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Tiba-tiba saja Izumi dan Ioran menangkap tanganku dan menghentikan aksiku yang ingin membunuh anak setan itu, sedangkan Kaoru segera memeluk anak setan itu menjauh dariku. Izumi berteriak pada Kaoru untuk membawa anak itu keluar.

Aku melihat dokter berlari masuk ke dalam ruanganku ini, dengan bantuan Izumi dan Ioran yang sedang menahanku, dia menyuntikkan sesuatu padaku, dan semuanya kembali jadi gelap, gelap gulita.

Aku tidak mengerti? Mengapa? Mengapa mereka bertiga melindungi anak setan itu? Mengapa mereka menghentikanku yang ingin membunuh anak setan itu? Mengapa?

AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH ANAK SETAN ITU! ANAK SETAN ITU HARUS MATI! SETAN TIDAK BOLEH HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku sendirian di kamar ini lagi, namun kepalaku bisa berpikir dengan jelas, aku ingat semua yang terjadi, aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas sekarang.

Aku yang anak yatim piatu serta mimpiku untuk membangun keluarga hangat dan bahagia.

Aku yang mendapatkan beasiswa di TODAI dan bertemu dengan Kaoru, Ioran dan Izumi..

Aku yang jatuh cinta pada Izumi dan waktu bahagia yang kami lewati bersama.

Aku yang menjadi pacar Izumi dan mendapatkan cintanya.

Aku yang diculik oleh Shin Igarashi dan disekap olehnya.

Aku yang diperkosa oleh Shin Igarshi dan mengandung anaknya.

Mimpiku yang memiliki keluarga hangat dan bahagia yang hancur

Lalu...

Aku... Aku yang melahirkan anak itu ke dunia ini.

Aku tidak mau lagi, aku tidak mau mengingat itu semua lagi, aku mau melupakan semua itu. Aku tidak mau berada di sini lagi, aku tidak mau berada di tempat ini lagi, di kota ini, terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyedihkan, AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI!

Aku lari, aku meninggalkan rumah sakit ini tanpa satupun pesan untuk mereka yang aku tinggalkan. Aku melarikan diri dari rumah sakit ini dengan menghindari dokter dan juga suster yang ada, sebab aku tahu, mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Aku tidak gila. Aku sama sekali tidak gila, aku tahu apa yang terbaik bagiku sekarang. Yang terbaik bagiku sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu meninggalkan kota ini dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, aku tidak punya keluarga dan aku juga tidak punya uang. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa aku kembali hanya satu, hanya satu tempat, yaitu panti asuhan di mana aku dibesarkan.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari panti asuhan itu, semuanya tetap sama. Saat Kaa-san melihatu berjalan masuk ke dalam, dia berlari mendekatiku dan memelukku.

Takut, sedih, pedih, sakit, penderitaan bercampur aduk jadi satu. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dalam pelukkan Kaa-san. Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya, menceritakan semua yang aku alami padanya. Dia memelukku dan mengatakan semuanya sudah berlalu, sudah tidak apa-apa, mimpi buruk sudah berlalu.

Kaa-san mengijinkan aku kembali ke panti asuhan ini, dia memberikanku perkerjaan di sini, perkerjaan untuk menjaga anak yatim piatu sepertiku. Aku sangat bersyukur, akhirnya aku punya tempat tinggal dan perkerjaan, aku bisa memulai hidup baru lagi.

Namun, keesokkan harinya, aku melihat Izumi di depan pintu panti asuhan ini, aku sangat ketakutan saat itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Apakah dia mencariku? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu aku berada di sini? Bagaimana mungkin di bisa tahu?

Aku meminta Kaa-san berbohong padanya, aku meminta Kaa-san mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ada disini sambil menangis. Kaa-san mengerti perasaanku, dan diapun berbohong pada Izumi demi aku. Aku hanya bisa mengintip dari balik jendela melihat dia berjalan meninggalkan panti asuhan ini.

Hatiku sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Izumi. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu, aku tidak bisa muncul lagi dihadapanmu. Menyerahlah, jangan pernah lagi mencariku lagi..

Ku pikir kebohongan Kaa-san berhasil, ku pikir Izumi akan segera meninggalkan kota ini. Namun, itu semua salah, dia tidak meninggalkan kota ini, setiap hari dia mengunjungi panti asuhan ini menanyai keberadaanku.

Hatiku semakin sakit melihatnya, dia yang berdiri di depan panti asuhan di tengah salju.

Aku mohon Izumi, jangan kau sia-siakan hidupmu ini untukku, jangan kau sia-siakan masa depanmu yang cerah itu untuk seorang wanita seperti aku...

Aku mohon.. Lupakanlah aku...

Mungkin Kaa-san sering melihatku yang mengintip Izumi dari jendela setiap hari. Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia memberitahu keberadaanku pada Izumi, namun yang paling mengejutkanku adalah, dia memperkerjakan Izumi di panti auhan ini, dia memperkenalkannya padaku sebagai karyawan baru yang akan membantuku menjaga anak kecil di panti asuhan ini.

Aku menolak dengan tegas keputusannya ini, namun aku tidak bisa melawannya, aku sudah berhutang terlalu banyak pada Kaa-san, karena itu aku hanya bisa mengigit bibirku dan mengijinkan Izumi menjadi rekan sekerjaku.

Aku memang menyukai anak kecil, melihat mereka dan bersama mereka, akhirnya aku bisa kembali tersenyum lagi. Namun, meski aku sudah bisa tersenyum, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Izumi, aku tidak pernah menatapnya dan aku selalu menghindarinya walau aku tidak bisa mempungkiri adanya sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam sudut terkecil hatiku, dia ada disampingku, Izumi ada di dekatku.

Mengapa aku mencintai Izumi? Aku mencintainya karena dia sangat baik, ramah dan hangat, dia bagaikan matahari yang sangat menyilaukan dan hangat, matahari yang selalu menyinari siapapun.

Matahari tidak bisa disembunyikan, siapaun bisa melihat matahari jika mereka mengangkat kepala mereka menatap langit, begitu juga dengan Izumi. Dengan keramahan, kehangatan dan senyumnya yang memesona itu, dia berhasil merebut hati para wanita yang ada di kota ini. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dia yang mengobrol dengan wanita-wanita itu, aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dia yang bercanda dan tertawa dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Aku cemburu, aku benar-benar cemburu dengan wanita-wanita itu. Tapi, aku harus tahu diri, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk cemburu pada mereka, sebab aku sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Izumi, aku bukan pacarnya lagi.

Hatiku sangat sakit saat melihatnya bersama wanita-wanita itu, sebab aku tahu, wanita-wanita itu lebih pantas untuk Izumi dari pada aku. Aku tidak akan pernah pantas untuknya, aku yang kotor dan penuh noda tidak akan pernah pantas untuknya yang begitu bersih dan menyilaukan.

Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit ini, memendam, memendam dan terus memendamnya, hingga aku tidak tahan lagi. Rasa sakit ini membuatku sangat sesak, membuatku bagaikan ingin mati saja.

Aku mencari Kaa-san, aku meminta padanya, aku memohon padanya untuk mengusir Izumi dari sini. Kaa-san menolak permohonanku itu, dia memintaku untuk berhenti terpaku pada masa lalu, melangkahlah ke depan dan hadapi masa depan tanpa takut. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa...

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaa-san itu memang kelihatan mudah, namun untuk seseorang di dalam posisiku, itu mustahil. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakanya, melupakan masa laluku, melupakan mimpi buruk itu. Dan untuk masa depan, aku...

Aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan semenjak mimpi buruk itu menimpaku.

Aku hanya bisa kembali menghindari Izumi, itulah satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kebaikanku dan juga kebaikannya.

Lalu, Izumi tiba-tiba berhenti kerja dari panti asuhan ini, dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan ini. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diubah lagi meski Kaa-san dan semua penghuni panti ini memintanya untuk tinggal.

Aku tidak mengantarnya saat dia keluar dari panti asuhan ini. Aku hanya bisa kembali bersembunyi di balik jendela menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh dari panti asuhan ini, air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Dia pergi pasti karena dia telah menyerah akan diriku, dia pasti benar-benar telah menyerah akan diriku. Bukankah ini yang selalu aku inginkan? Bukankah ini yang selalu aku harapkan? Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa?

Waktu terus bejalan, musim telah berganti, aku sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bebas seperti sebelum mimpi burukku itu terjadi. Tapi, kenapa rasa sakit di hatiku sama sekali tidak menghilang? Mengapa?

Dua puluh empat desember tiba, malam natal tiba. Panti asuhan ini mengadakan sebuah pesta dan di tengah pesta itu, tiba-tiba seorang sinteklas berjalan masuk dan membagikan hadiah pada anak-anak. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat melihat wajah penuh kegembiraan anak-anak itu. Tiba-tiba sinteklas itu menyodorkanku sebuah hadiah dengan tangan gemetar yang aku yakin pasti karena kelelahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa sinteklas itu, jenggot putih, wig serta topi merah yang dikenakannya membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku hanya tertawa dan menerima hadiah itu, sebab aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka aku yang sudah sebesar ini masih bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari sinteklas.

Isi dari hadiah itu adalah sebuah liontin yang sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyukainya, karena itu aku langsung mengenakannya. Aku sangat bahagia, aku merasa sangat damai dan hangat. Tidak tahu mengapa? Aku bagaikan merasa keberadaan Izumi, aku bagaikan bisa merasakan keberadaannya di sekitarku sekarang.

Keesokkan harinya, pada tanggal dua puluh lima desember, saat aku menaiki sebuah bus pulang ke panti asuhan sehabis membeli bahan makanan, aku bertemu dengan sepasang suami-istri yang sangat hangat dan ramah.

Sang suami adalah seorang pria tampan berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna hitam, sedangkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung delapan bulan berambut hitam dan bermata coklat madu sepertiku. Mereka duduk di sampingku dan kami mengobrol sepanjang perjanan. Tidak tahu mengapa? Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama mereka.

Wanita itu memujiku dan mengatakan dia beharap semoga putri di dalam kandungannya ini akan secantik aku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga putri dalam kandungannya kelak tidak akan sepertiku, tidak akan pernah mengalami nasib sepertiku, menjalani hidup sepertiku yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan ini...

Melihat mereka berdua, aku hanya bisa merasa iri. Melihat mereka berdua, aku bagaikan melihat mimpiku yang telah lama menghilang itu. Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku mengalir turun menuruni pipiku. Kenapa aku menangis?

Mereka sangat terkejut melihat air mataku, mereka bertanya padaku, ada apa dengan aku? Apakan aku sakit? Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, air mataku mengalir semin deras menuruni pipiku, mulutku tiba-tiba terbuka dan menceritakan semua jalan hidupku tanpa bisa aku hentikan.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku menceritakan hidupku yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan ini pada mereka yang baru aku temui. Wanita itu menangis memelukku saat mendengar ceritaku.

Aku hanya bisa terus menangis dan membalas pelukan wanita itu, lalu wanita itu mengucapkan satu kalimat padaku "Kau sangat tegar, kau sangat kuat, aku sangat berharap, putriku kelak bisa sekuat dan setegar kamu.."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu, aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakkan dan tabrakkan yang sangat keras. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pandanganku tiba-tiba menggelap dan sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pelukkan kegelapan, aku melihat wajah seseorang, wajah dia, wajah Izumi.

Saat aku membuka mataku kembali, aku berada di atas ranjang di rumah sakit. Kaa-san berada di sampingku dan dia segera memelukku sambil menangis, berterima kasih pada tuhan karena aku tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san menceritakan padaku bahwa bus yang aku tumpangi mengalami kecelakan lalu lintas parah, namun bagaikan keajaiban sebab aku hanya menderita luka ringan. Sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu kamar ini tiba-tiba terbuka.

Aku melihat Izumi berlari masuk ke dalam dengan wajah pucat penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku berlari memeluknya dengan erat, memanggil namanya dan menangis di dalam pelukkannya.

Kecelakaan itu, sesaat kecelakaan itu menimpaku, aku merasa sangat takut sebab di dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku tahu, aku takut mati, aku takut untuk mati dan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Pintu kamarku ini tiba-tiba terbuka lagi dan aku melihat seorang suster berlari masuk dan memanggilku, dia mengatkan ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku dan aku hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah penuh rasa terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Wanita itu, wanita baik hati yang aku temui di dalam bus itu. Dia terluka parah, dan melihatnya saat itu, aku tahu, hidupnya tidak lama lagi, sambil menggengam tanganku dia berkata padaku dengan pelan "Aku mohon, jaga anak kami... Jadilah ibu anakku... Besarkanlah anakku bersama dia yang kau cintai..."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar permohonannya itu, namun belum sempat aku membuka mulutku, tangan yang menggenggam tangaku telah terlepas, dia telah menutup matanya, meniggalkan dunia ini.

Setelah itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa suami dari wanita itu meninggal seketika dalam kecelakaan itu dan wanita itu berhasil melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kerabat lagi, bayi itu sekarang yatim piatu dan kata-kata terakhir wanita itu benar-benar membuatku kebingungan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Aku, Izumi dan Kaa-san mengunjungi bayi perempuan yang baru dilahirkan itu. Saat melihat bayi perempuan itu, kami semua hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Cantik.

Bayi perempuan itu sungguh cantik, meski dia lahir prematur dan sangat kecil, dia sangat cantik, luar biasa cantik, bayi tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di dunia ini.

Pesona bayi itu sungguh luar biasa, sebab kami semua jatuh cinta padanya, dia bagaikan malaikat, keajaiban, keajaiban yang lahir pada hari natal.

Aku tidak bisa mempungkiri rasa ingin memilikinya dan mengadopsinya. Namun, aku juga tahu, aku tidak bisa mengadopsinya. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya sebuah keluarga yang lengkap, aku bisa memberinya kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya kasih sayang seorang ayah, sebab aku tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menikah lagi. Aku ingin bayi ini memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, dengan masa kecilku yang yatim piatu, aku tahu, betapa pentingnya sosok seorang ayah dalam pertumbuhan seorang anak kecil, aku tidak ingin bayi ini merasakan perasaan sepertiku.

Kecelakaan yang menimpaku itu membuat dinding yang ada dalam hatiku runtuh, tanpa aku sadari aku telah membiarkan Izumi mendekatiku lagi. Saat aku melihat dia yang tersenyum saat mengunjungi bayi itu, aku sadar. Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Izumi berpikir dia memiliki harapan lagi, aku harus segera membangun dinding pemisahan lagi atau apa yang aku lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajah Izumi kembali menghilang setelah aku kembali menjaga jarak dan menghindarnya. Hatiku sesungguhnya sangat sakit saat melihat wajah sedihnya, tapi aku terus memberitahukan diriku sendiri, ini yang paling benar, inilah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan.

Seperti yang aku katakan, pesona bayi itu sungguh luar biasa, keberadaan bayi itu diketahui banyak orang dan siapapun yang melihatnya ingin mengadopsinya. Pihak rumah sakit dan polisi sama sekali belum mengijinkan bayi itu di adopsi oleh orang, mereka menunggu jawabanku, kata-kata terakhir wanita itu telah membuatku menjadi calon terkuat untuk mengadopsinya.

Aku semakin bingung, aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Kaa-san yang melihat kebingunganku bertanya padaku, kenapa aku masih ragu untuk mengadopsi bayi itu. Aku berterus terang padanya, aku menceritakan semuanya padanya, tentang perasaanku, tentang keputusanku. Aku tidak mau bayi itu sepertiku kelak, aku tidak mau menciptakan aku yang kedua lagi.

Tuhan suka mempermaikan hambanya, tuhan suka mempermaikan aku. Keesokan harinya setelah aku menceritakan semua perasaanku pada Kaa-san, saat aku berada di dalam ruang bermain bersama Kaa-san, teman sekerja dan anak-anak, Izumi tiba-tiba berjalan memasuki ruang itu.

Aku sungguh terkejut melihatnya yang berjalan ke arahku. Mata violetnya menatapku dan saat tiba di depanku, dia tiba-tiba berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin yang dulu dibelinya itu, dia kembali melamarku.

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut melihatnya, ketakutan menyerang hatiku.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Izumi? Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tidak ini salah? Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi? Kenapa kau masih belum melupakanku, Izumi?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berdiri dan saat aku membalikkan badanku untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan ini, tangan Kaa-san menghentikanku. Dengan pelan dia berkata "Lupakanlah masa lalu, melangkahlah ke depan, siapapun berhak mendapat kebahagiaan tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu mereka, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini, Yuka-chan."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaa-an itu, namun aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku segera menarik tanganku sehingga lepas dari genggaman tangan Kaa-san dan berlari ke dalam kamarku.

Hatiku kembali sakit dan aku hanya bisa kembali menangis. Aku tidak bisa Kaa-san, kau salah, aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia, aku yang begini kotor sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menerima lamaran Izumi, aku tidak pantas untuknya. Sampai kapan aku harus menderita seperti ini? Kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan? Kapan tuhan?

Izumi bermalam di panti asuhan ini, saat pagi mulai terang, saat semua penghuni panti ini masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka, aku berjalan ke kamar di mana Izumi berada. Aku bisa melihat dia yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang, melihat wajahnya yang tampan tanpa berani menyentuhnya. Aku harus memberitahunya dengan jelas hari ini, aku harus menyuruhnya melupakan aku dengan tegas hari ini, aku tidak mau mengancurkan hidupnya lagi.

Saat aku ingin membangunkannya, mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah buku harian yang ada di atas meja. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak mengambil buku harian itu dan membukanya. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat halaman pertama dari buku harian itu, buku harian ini adalah buku harian Izumi.

Aku tidak seharusnya membacanya, aku tidak seharusnya melanggar privasinya dan membaca buku hariannya itu. Namun, tanganku tidak bisa aku hentikan, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan membaca buku hariannya itu.

Hatiku luar biasa sakit saat membacanya, kenanganku yang berusaha aku lupakan selama ini kembali ke dalam hatiku dan tidak bisa aku hentikan lagi. Kenangan bahagiaku bersama dia, Kaoru dan Ioran, kenangan menyakitkanku akan mimpi burukku semuanya itu kembali padaku. Namun, yang paling menyakitkanku saat membaca buku harian ini adalah perasaan Izumi padaku.

Dia menderita, dia bersedih, dia menangis, dia terluka. Gara-gara aku, akulah penyebabnya, akulah penyebab semua penderitaannya itu. Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, kakiku terasa bagaikan tidak bertenaga lagi, aku bagaikan ingin ambruk ke bawah saat membaca buku hariannya itu. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku dan berusaha menahan diriku, namun tanpa sengaja tangaku melanggar sebuah gelas yang ada di atas meja itu hingga jatuh ke atas lantai.

Aku bisa melihat Izumi membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara gelas yang jatuh itu, matanya terbelalak karean terkejut begitu melihat aku yang memegang buku hariannya itu.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengucapkan satu kata "Maaf.."

Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu, maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menderita, maaf telah membuatmu melalui begitu banyak kesedihan, kepedihan dan juga penderitaan. Ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menderita seperti itu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk itu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.

Dia berdiri dan memelukku yang terus meminta maaf padanya, lalu, yang paling mengejutkanku adalah dia berkata "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bersedia menikahiku dan menwujudkan mimpi kita yang pernah hilang dulu.."

Ketakutanku semakin membesar, Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengerti? Mengapa dia tidak pernah mengerti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya? Yang pantas untuknya bukan aku, yang pantas mendampinginya bukan aku, yang pantas berada di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita yang masih suci dan tidak ternoda, bukan wanita seperti aku yang kotor dan penuh noda.

Namun, dia tetap tidak peduli dengan perkataanku itu, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa baginya aku sangat suci dan tidak ternoda, di dunia ini dia hanya akan memperistri satu orang, menikahi satu orang, dan orang itu adalah aku, Yuka Azumi.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras begitu mendengar ucapannya itu, sakit, sakit hatiku sangat sakit, kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa berhenti?

Melihat air mataku, Izumi tiba-tiba mempererat pelukkannya dan dia tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, dia menciumku.

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yan dilakukannya, aku memberontak untuk melepasan diriku sekuat tenaga, tapi aku tidak bisa, dia lebih kuat dariku. Dia mempedalam ciumannya dan aku semakin panik, lalu aku...

Aku bisa mencium bau tubuhnya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya dan aku bisa merasakan betapa besar cintanya padaku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan apa yang terjadi pada diriku, merasakan pelukkannya, merasakan ciumannya, sakit yang ada dalam hatiku tiba-tiba terhenti, aku merasakan kedamaian, aku merasakan kehangatan, aku merasakan...

Merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku memeluknya dan aku membalas ciumannya. Betapa aku merindukan pelukkannya, betapa aku merindukan ciumannya, kami terus berciuman, aku ingin waktu ini terhenti, aku ingin detik ini terhenti dan abadi.

Saat dia melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap wajahku yang penuh air mata dan juga aku tahu, pasti sudah sangat merah dengan lembut. Lalu...

Dia kembali melamarku, dia kembali melamarku untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidupku.

Bolehkah aku menerima lamarannya? Bolehkah aku menerima cintanya lagi? Bolehkah aku yang seperti ini menjadi istrinya? Bolehkah aku yang begini kotor dan penuh noda ini berada di sampingnya? Bolehkan aku kembali bermimpi akan mimpiku yang sudah hancur itu? Bolehkah tuhan?

Aku mencintainya tuhan. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, luar biasa mencintainya, aku tidak mau dia menderita, aku tidak mau dia menyakiti dirinya lagi gara-gara aku, karena itu bolehkan? Bolehkan aku menjadi istrinya? Bolehkan aku yang seperi ini bahagia untuk sekali lagi?

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari tuhan, namun aku teringat dengan perkataan Kaa-san_ "Siapapun berhak mendapat kebahagiaan tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu mereka."_

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, aku mengangguk kepalaku, aku mau, aku setuju untuk menerima lamarannya, aku bersedia menjadi istrinya.

Dia tertawa penuh kebahagiaan, dia memelukku dan menciumku, dia mengambil cincin yang digunakannya untuk melamarku dulu dan memakainya pada jari manisku, dia menarik tanganku menemui Kaa-san dan semuanya, dia mengumumkan pada mereka semua, aku telah menerima lamarannya.

Kaa-san dan semua yang mendengar ucapannya itu sangat terkejut, lalu mereka semua tertawa, mereka semua ikut bergembira untuk kami berdua. Kaa-san memelukku sambil menangis, dia mengucapkan selamat padaku, megucapakan terima kasih pada tuhan karena akhirnya aku bisa melangkah ke depan.

Kami menikah keesokkan harinya. Memang luar biasa cepat, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Kami menikah di sebuah gereja di dalam kota ini di saksikan Kaa-san dan juga semua penghuni panti asuhan ini. Aku mengenakan sebuah gaun putih simpel pemberian Kaa-san. Saat aku berjalan mendekatinya yang telah menungguku di depan altar, aku bisa melihat betapa tampannya dia, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa menjadi istrinya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku, aku tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia.

Aku bersumpah menjadi istrinya, aku bersumpah untuk menjadi istrinya dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

Aku bisa mendengarnya sekarang, saat pastor mengumumkan kami adalah suami-istri secara resmi, aku bisa mendengarnya sekarang, aku bisa mendengar sekarang, tuhan mengijinkanku, tuhan mengijinkanku menjadi istrinya, tuhan mengijinkanku bahagia untuk sekali lagi.

Kami segera mengadopsi bayi perempuan itu dan kami menamakannya Mikan. Mikan yang berarti jeruk, sama dengan namaku Yuka yang juga berarti jeruk. Kami berdua memutuskan, saat dia besar nanti, kami pasti akan memberitahunya kebenaran ini, sebab bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu, kedua orang tua kandungnya mencintainya, kedua orang tua kandungnya mencintainya sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Aku, Izumi dan juga Mikan pindah ke sebuah kota yang terletak agak jauh dari panti asuhan sebab Izumi mendapatkan perkerjaan yang lebih baik di kota itu. Kota itu sangat indah, dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Dengan uang simpananku serta Izumi, kami membeli sebuah rumah kecil dan hidup di rumah itu. Izumi berkerja dari pagi sampai sore sedangkan aku membersihkan rumah, menjaga Mikan, memasak makan malam dan menunggunya pulang dari kantorku bersama Mikan setiap harinya.

Aku sangat bahagia, mimpiku sudah menjadi kenyataan, mimpi masa kecilku telah menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih, terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih tuhan...

Dan dari hari ke hari, aku dan Izumi menyadarinya, Mikan...

Mikan putri kami yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun dengan kami itu luar biasa mirip dengan kami. Wajah, warna rambut serta warna matanya mirip sekali denganku dan terakhir senyumnya, senyumnya itu adalah senyum Izumi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meragukan perkataan kami jika kami mengatakan Mikan adalah anak kandung kami.

Izumi sangat gembira dan dia mengatkan bahwa Mikan adalah keajaiban, keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan pada kami, malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk mempersatukan kami.

Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa Mikan bisa begitu mirip dengan kami. Apakah ini karena keinginan ibu kandungnya dulu, harapan ibu kandungnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia berharap putrinya kelak akan sepertiku? Tapi, di dalam hati terkecilku, aku merasa, mungkin, kedua orang tua kandung Mikan merupakan kerabat jauhku, kerabat yang sangat-sangat jauh sehingga tidak kukenalnya lagi. Mungkin karena itulah aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama mereka, mugkin karena itulah wanita itu bisa mempercayakan Mikan padaku sebelum dia menutup matanya.

Aku dan Izumi tidak pernah memeriksanya, sebab bagi kami itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan, siapapun Mikan itu, apapun hubungan Mikan dengan kami, itu tidak akan pernah merubah kenyataan yang ada sekarang, Mikan adalah anak kami berdua, dia adalah anak yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk kami.

Kebahagiaan demi kebahagiaan menghampiri kami, setelah Mikan, kami kembali mendapatkan seorang anak, kembali mendapatkan seorang putra, Rei.

Saat kami sedang berlibur di sebuah kota kecil yang indah, kami bertemu dengannya di dalam sebuah taman. Dia yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Mikan yang sedang menatap bunga sakura di dalam kereta bayilah yang mempertemukan kami. Aku, Izumi dan Mikan langsung merasa akrab dengannya pada saat pertama kali kami bertemu, dia adalah anak yang sangat tampan, baik dan dapat diandalkan.

Kami membelikannya es-krim dan kami bercanda kepada pemilik stan es-krim itu sebagai sebuah keluarga. Namun, saat kami meninggalkan stan es-krim tersebut, dia tiba-tiba menangis, dia membuang es-krim di tangannya, memelukku dan memanggilku okaa-san saat aku berlutut di depannya bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Melihatnya, mendengar tanggisnya, merasakan pelukkannya, aku bagaikan melihat diriku sendiri, melihat diriku saat kecil, diriku yang merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang mengharapkan orang tua, mengharapkan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, anak ini adalah seorang anak yatim piatu sepertiku.

Aku membalas memeluknya dan menghiburnya bersama Izumi hingga dia tertidur dalam pelukkanku. Kami mengantarnya pulang ke panti asuhan dan di sana kami mendengar cerita mengenainya yang selalu kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman. Aku dan Izumi memutuskan untuk menemaninya selama seminggu liburan kami di kota ini, kami mau dia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang selalu diinginkannya.

Kami mengajaknya bermain dan mengelilingi kota ini, aku bisa melihat senyum dan tawa kebahagiaanya bersama kami dan tanpa bisa kami jelaskan, aku dan Izumi menyayanginya, kami mencintainya, karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan saat dia mengetahui kami mengadopsinya, dia menangis memeluk kami berdua dan memanggil kami okaa-san dan otou-san. Dia yang memanggilku okaa-san terdengar sangat benar, dia sama dengan Mikan, dia pasti adalah anak yang diberikan Tuhan pada kami, dia adalah anak yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk menjadi anak kami.

Hidupku sempurna sekali, hari-hariku penuh dengan kebahagiaan, setiap hari hanya ada tawa dan senyuman, tidak ada air mata dan penderitaan lagi, aku telah memilki apa yang aku mimpikan, keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat, Izumi, Rei dan Mikan.

Kebahagiaan ini bagaikan tidak berujung, setelah mendapatkan Mikan dan Rei, kami kembali mendapatkan seorang anak. Aku hamil. AKu mengandung anak Izumi, aku mengandung anak dari satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai di dunia ini.

Izumi dan Rei sangat gembira, bahkan Mikan yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa juga kelihatan sangat bahagia, keluarga baru, anggota keluarga baru kami.

Laki-laki, seorang putra lagi, kami akan mendapatkan seorang putra lagi, Rei dan Mikan akan mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki. Jauh sebelum dia lahir, kami telah memutuskan nama untuknya, Yoichi.

Yoichi yang ditulis dengan kanji matahari dan satu, nama yang mengandung doa supaya dia mejadi orang hebat dan selalu nomor satu.

Terima kasih, tuhan. Terima kasih, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu yang telah memberikan mereka untukku, kau telah memberikanku sebuah keluarga hangat dan bahagia yang telah menjadi hartaku, harta tak tergantikan bagiku di sepanjang hidupku.

Kupikir kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut, kupikir aku sudah bisa melupakan semua masa laluku, melupakan semua mimpi burukku dulu. Namun, aku salah, mimpi burukku itu tidak akan mungkin bisa aku lupakan untuk selamanya. Saat usia kandunganku berusia enam bulan, saat kami semua sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, aku melihatnya...

Melihat anak itu, melihat setan itu.

Berambut hitam, bermata merah, berwajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Melihat mata merahnya aku teringat lagi dengan semua mimpi burukku, mimpi buruk satu setengah bulan aku disekap di kamar itu. Ketakutan menyerangku, anak di dalam tv itu adalah anak setan itu, anak setan yang terlahir dari dalam rahimku

TIDAK! BUKAN! ANAK ITU BUKAN ANAKKU! ANAK ITU ADALAH ANAK SETAN! SETAN ITU BUKAN ANAKKU!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang aku ingat hanyalah pelukkan Izumi serta suaranya yang bisik di telingaku mengatakan tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja, selebih itu gelap.

Saat aku sadar, aku berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan Izumi dan Rei, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu. Dan kejadian itu benar-benar terhapus dari ingatan kami saat Yoichi lahir.

Yoichi lahir, putraku, putraku dengan Izumi, anggota keluarga baru kami. Aku memeluknya dan menciumnya, Yoichi adalah anakku, dia adalah anakku. Anak yang aku lahirkan hanya ada satu, yaitu Yoichi. Anak setan itu bukan anakku, anak setan itu bukanlah anakku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menjelaskan kebahagiaanku sejak saat itu. Aku benar-benar bahagia, saking bahagiaanya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, setiap pagi saat aku membuka mataku aku akan melihat suami dan anak-anakku, aku tidak sendirian lagi, aku tidak kesepian lagi, aku punya keluarga sekarang.

Aku percaya sekarang, aku yakin sekali sekarang, aku pasti akan bahagia, bahagia sampai akhir hidupku.

Pada suatu hari, pada suatu minggu, Izumi tiba-tiba meminta ijin padaku untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit, aku sama sekali tidak mencurigainya dan aku membiarkannya pergi sambil membawa Mikan.

Saat mereka pulang, aku menyadari suatu keanehan, Izumi selalu tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Mikan. Aku mengenal kepribadian Izumi, dia yang pulang dari menjenguk temannya yang sakit tidak akan mungkin bisa tersenyum seperti itu, dia bukan orang yang bisa gembira saat temannya menderita.

Seminggu kemudian, dia kembali meminta ijinku untuk mengunjungi temannya itu bersama Mikan dan aku mengijinkannya.

Ketakutan menyerangku, ke mana mereka pergi sebenarnya? Siapa yang sesungguhnya mereka temui? Priakah? Atau wanita? Apakah dia telah memiliki seorang wanita idaman lain? Apakah dia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain? Apakah dia tidak menginginkanku lagi?

Aku tidak berani bertanya padanya tentang itu, aku sangat takut, jika dia memang telah mencintai wanita lain, aku tidak akan bisa melarangnya, jika dia mau bersama wanita lain, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, sebab meski aku adalah istrinya, aku tidak punya hak untuk itu, dengan masa laluku itu, aku tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Hatiku sakit, hatiku bagaikan ingin hancur, aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini, karena itu aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya pada Izumi. Dia sangat terkejut dan dia mati-matian menjelaskan padaku bahwa aku salah paham padanya, dia tidak akan pernah menghianatiku dan berselingkuh di belakangku. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia memang pergi menjenguk temannya yang sedang sakit keras, namun di dalam lubuk hatiku terdalam aku tahu, dia berbohong, dia berbohong padaku.

Minggu tiba, dia kembali membawa Mikan keluar, aku menitipkan Yoichi pada Rei dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka menaikki kereta dan mereka turun di kota tokyo.

Kakiku bergemetar saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di kota ini lagi, kota masa laluku, kota tempat di mana mimpi buruk dan kenangan menyakitkan itu terjadi. Aku bagaikan ingin muntah, isi perutku bagaikan ingin keluar semua, tapi aku bertahan, aku terus bertahan dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Izumi membawa Mikan ke sebuah gereja kecil di pinggir kota tokyo ini, gereja itu sangat indah dan penuh dengan bunga sakura. Aku melihat Izumi menurunkan Mikan dari gendongannya, aku melihat Mikan berlari dengan penuh keceriaan memeluk seorang anak laki-laki.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut, badanku mendingin, ketakutan menyerangku. Anak laki-laki itu, anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu, itu adalah dia, dia adalah...

Dia adalah anak setan yang kulahirkan dulu.

Saking terkejutnya dan ketakutannya, aku lupa untuk bersembunyi lagi. Izumi melihatku dan matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan Izumi segera berlari mengejarku.

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa Izumi menemui anak setan itu? Mengapa Izumi membawa Mikan menemui anak setan itu? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Izumi menangkapku saat kami telah menyebrangi jalan, dia menatapku dengan penuh kepanikkan. Saat dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, kami mendengar suara klakson yang sangat keras dari belakang dan saat kami menatap kebelakang, ketakutan yang luar biasa menyerangku.

Mikan berlari menyebragi jalan mengejar kami dengan kakinya yang kecil dan sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya dengan cepat. Ku pikir sudah terlambat, ku pikir aku sudah akan kehilangan Mikan, ku pikir aku akan kehilangan harta tak tergantikan bagiku, ku pikir mimpiku akan hancur lagi.

Sepasang tangan kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Mikan dan menariknya ke belakang, tangan anak itu, tangan anak setan itu. Dia menyelamatkannya, dia menyelamatkan Mikan.

Mereka berdua terduduk di atas aspal, Mikan menagis dengan keras karena ketakutan, dan dia...

Anak se..

Anak itu memarahinya sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Izumi berterima kasih pada anak itu, dia terus berterima kasih pada anak itu karena telah menyelamatkan Mikan dan aku juga, dengan terbata-bata aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Mikan.

Mata kami bertemu saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dia menatapku dengan mata merahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah anak ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menatap wajah anak ini dengan baik. Ketakutan menyerangku, wajahnya, wajah anak ini benar-benar mirip dengannya, wajah anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan wajah mimpi burukku.

Anak itu membalikkan wajahnya dan dia hanya mengatakan satu kata kepadaku "Hn."

Mendnengar jawabannya itu, melihat wajah dan juga sikapnya itu, aku sadar betapa berbedanya dia dengan anak seusianya, dia begitu dingin, dia begitu kalem dan dia begitu tidak berekspresi.

Izumi menceritkan padaku alasan kenapa dia menemui anak ini, dia menceritakan dan berterus terang padaku, dia menemui anak ini karena tidak tahu mengapa di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku mengerti perasaannya dan aku memaafkannya. Saat aku bertanya apakah dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, dia hanya menggeleng kepala dan mengatakan belum.

Saat hari sudah sore dan saat kami akan pulang, anak itu tiba-tiba mendekatiku, dia meminta Izumi untuk membawa Mikan menemuinya lagi minggu depan dan yang paling mengejutkanku, dia meminta Izumi untuk membawaku sekalian.

Aku sangat terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Haruskah aku datang lagi? Haruskah aku menemuinya lagi? Menemui anak ini? Menemui anak yang tidak pernah aku inginkan ini?

Izumi tidak mengungkit sedikitpun tentang anak itu padaku setelah kami pulang ke rumah, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya padaku apakah aku mau mengunjungi anak itu.

Aku berpikir dan terus berpikir sejak saat itu. Aku tidak mau menemui anak itu lagi, aku takut, aku sangat takut pada anak itu. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya lagi.

Mengapa aku bersedia menemuinya lagi? Pasti karena aku ingin berterima kasih padanya yang telah menyelamatkan Mikan. Ya. Benar, pasti itu. Aku menemuinya lagi karena aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya pada Izumi untuk . Pasti karena itu.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba, hari di mana aku menemui anak itu lagi. Aku dan Izumi hanya bisa melihat dari bawah sebatang pohon sakura dia yang bermain dengan Mikan.

Aku menatapnya, aku melihat dia yang kadang tersenyum dan tertawa saat bermain dengan Mikan, aku bisa melihat betapa lembut dan hangatnya matanya saat menatap Mikan.

Dia tidak seperti yang aku kira selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak seperti setan yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Dia bukan setan, dia manusia, dia hanyalah seorang manusia sepertiku, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil seperti Mikan, Rei dan Yoichi.

Aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku hanya segera membuang mukaku saat mata kami bertemu. Ketakutan, aku takut menatap wajahnya, aku takut melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba dia berjalan mendekatiku, dia tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri di depanku, bertanya padaku "Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku?"

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan itu darinya.

Mengapa aku takut padamu? Aku takut padamu karena kau adalah bukti dari mimpi burukku, karena kau adalah bukti dari aib yang harus aku tanggung seumur hidupku. Namun, kau tidak bersalah padaku, kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitiku, malah kau menyelamatkan Mikan untukku, kau menyelamatkan mimpiku yang nyaris saja hancur karena aku.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, satu-satunya kata yang bisa aku ucapakan hanya satu, yaitu maaf.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku...

Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum, hatiku menjadi luar biasa sakit saat aku mendengar ucapannya itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."

Perasaan bersalah menyerangku. Dia memaafkanku? Apakah dia akan memaafkan aku jika dia tahu siapa aku sebenaranya? Apa dia akan memaafkan aku jika dia tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Apakah dia akan memaafkan aku jika dia tahu apa dosaku kepadanya?

Dia yang begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Apakah aku penyebabnya? Apakah aku yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini? Apakah di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia mengingat kejadian itu? Mengingat kejaidan di mana aku tidak menginginkannya dan ingin membunuhnya?

Aku sangat sedih, aku yang merupakan anak tak berayah dan beribu selalu menderita, tapi dia pasti lebih menderita lagi dari pada aku, dia adalah anak yang tidak dinginkan ibunya. Maaf, maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, maaf karena aku telah membiarkanmu menjalani nasib dan hidup seperti ini, maaf...

Kaoru telah menjadi penggantiku untukmu, Kaoru dan Ioran telah menjadi orang tuamu serta memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah kau bahagia? Apakah kau bahagia di dalam hidupmu ini?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mulutku terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan bertanya padanya "Apakah kau bahagia dalam hidupmu sekarang?"

Dia kebingungan mendengar pertanyaanku ini, namun dia tetap menjawab "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku dan akan aku pastikan aku akan bahagia saat besar nanti."

Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya bisa membisu seribu bahasa. Betapa kuatnya dia? Betapa hebatnya dia? Betapa berbedanya dia denganku?

Izumi tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar ucapannya, dan Izumi tiba-tiba dia bertanya padanya "Maukah kau menjadi anakku?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Izumi itu. Izumi meminta anakitu menjadi anaknya? Dia meminta anak dari mimpi burukku menjadi anaknya? Kenapa? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Izumi? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Anak itu menolak, dia menolak dan Izumi sama sekali tidak putus asa, dengan menggunakan Mikan, Izumi akhirnya berhasil membuat dia setuju untuk menjadi anaknya. Izumi mau menunangkan mereka berdua, dia meminta anak itu untuk berjanji menikahi Mikan saat besar nanti, mencintainya, melindunginya dan selalu menjaganya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat mereka berdua melingkarkan jari kelingking mereka dan membuat janji itu.

Saat Izumi melepaskan tangan kelingkingnya, dia menatapku dan berkata "Jangan pernah menyangkal lagi, dia adalah anakmu. Dan bagiku, anakmu adalah anakku_."_

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, dan dia memelukku dengan erat.

Kata-katanya itu, kata-kata yang diucapkannya padaku itu, bagaikan membebaskan aku, membebaskan aku dari mimpi burukku selama ini. Dia mengakuinya, dia mengakui keberadaan anak itu sepenuh hatinya, tidak seperti aku yang selalu menolaknya, dan dia mencintaiku dan anak itu sepenuh hatinya tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu itu, dia akan selalu ada untukku.

Anak itu menatap kami berdua dengan penuh kebingungan, lalu Izumi tiba-tiba berkata "Panggil kami berdua otou-san dan okaa-san mulai hari ini!"

Bagaikan mimpi, dengan wajah kesal, anak itu memanggil kami berdua "Otou-san... Okaa-san..."

Aku segera melepaskan pelukkan Izumi dan memeluknya.

"Maaf..Maaf...Maaf..." Hanya itu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan untuknya dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan badannya, mencium baunya, dia yang aku lahirkan, dia yang merupakan anak kandungku.

Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, anakku...

Semuanya menjadi sangat damai dan tenang setelah itu. Aku sadar sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan masa lalu itu, namun masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi, aku benar-benar bisa melangkah ke masa depan sekarang, aku bisa melihat masa depan yang hanya ada senyum, tawa dan kebahagiaan sekarang.

Apakah dosaku di dunia ini? Atau, apakah aku berdosa pada kehidupanku sebelumnya? Sebab, kenapa kebahgiaanku tidak pernah berlangsung lama?

Mimpi burukku kembali datang, dia hadir dan datang menemuiku lagi di malam hujan turun dengan lebat tidak lama setelah pertemuanku dengan anak itu.

Saat Mikan dan Yoichi sudah tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam kamar, saat aku, Izumi dan Rei sedang menonton TV, dia datang dengan membunyikan bel rumah kami. Rei berjalan membukanya, dan saat dia kembali ke dalam ruang tamu bersama mimpi burukku, ketakutan, kepanikkan menyerangku dan Izumi.

Mimpi burukku berjalan masuk menemui kami bersama Rei dengan sebilah pisau dilehernya. Dia tertawa dan menyapaku.

Otakku bagaikan membeku saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima dan memikirkan apapun lagi, mimpi burukku ada di depanku, dia yang pernah menghancurkan hidupku kini muncul lagi di depanku.

Izumi berteriak padanya untuk membebaskan Rei yang mana dia tolak sambil tertawa. Lalu, dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Rei tiba-tiba mengigit tangannya dan berlari ke arah kami.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, aku melihat dia berteriak penuh kemarahan, dia mencabut sepucuk pistol dan mengarahkannya kepada Rei, aku dan izumi berteriak, lalu, aku mendengar suara tembakkan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan dengan mata penuh air mata melihat izumi terjatuh di depanku, terjatuh dengan peluru di dalam tubuhnya karena melindungi Rei.

Aku berteriak histeri, aku hanya bisa melihat Izumi tersenyum sambil bersyukur bahwa Rei tidak apa-apa dan menutup matanya dengan pelan. Aku hanya bisa melihat darah mengalir ke mana-mana membasahi lantai dan juga diriku dan Rei tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Duniaku runtuh, duniaku hancur seketika.

KENAPA? KENAPA TUHAN? KENAPA KAU AMBIL DIA DARIKU? KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN LAGI KEBAHAGIAAN YANG AKHIRNYA BERHASIL AKU DAPATKAN DENGAN BEGITU SUSAH? KENAPA KAU MENGIRIMKAN LAGI MIMPI BURUK INI PADAKU? KENAPA? KENAPA KAU REBUT IZUMI DARIKU? DIA DUNIAKU, TUHAN! DIA ADALAH DUNIAKU, KEBAHAGIAANKU, SEGALANYA BAGIKU!

Diantara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku mendengar suara tanggis Rei. Aku tersadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam anak-anakku, aku segera berteriak sambil menguncangkan tubuhnya yang shock melihat kematian Izumi, aku memerintahkannya untuk membawa Mikan dan Yoichi keluar dari rumah ini.

Aku harus melindungi mereka, hanya aku yang bisa melindungi mereka sekarang, anak-anakku, permataku, hartaku, aku harus kuat, demi mereka, aku harus kuat.

Namun, seperti mimpi buruk tiada akhir, aku melihat mimpi buruk dalam hidupku kembali mengarahkan pistol kepada Rei. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku seegra berlari dan menjadikan diriku perisai untuk melindungi Rei.

Peluru itu bersarang di dadaku, sakit. sakit sekali. Aku terjatuh ke bawah lantai, darah mengalir dari dadaku. Rei berlari ke arahku, dia memanggilku dan memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Pandanganku menggelap, dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenagaku yang tersisa aku berkata padanya, aku menyuruhnya berjanji padaku, lindungi Mikan dan Yoichi, lindungi adik-adiknya. Dia menangguk kepalanya dan berjanji padaku.

Pandanganku semakin menggelap aku mengatakan padanya "T-Terima kasih, Rei..."

Semua kenangan hidupku terlintas dalam pikiranku, masa kecilku, pertemuanku dengan Kaoru dan mimpi burukku, pertemuanku dengan Izumi dan Ioran, aku yang jatuh cinta padanya, Kaoru yang kehilangan orang tuanya, pernikahan Kaoru dan Ioran, Izumi yang menembakku, kencan pertama kami, mimpi burukku yang dimulai, aku yang mengangdung anak mimpi burukku, aku yang melahirkan anak itu, aku yang tidak menginginkan anak itu dan mau membunuhnya, aku yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, aku yang kemali ke panti asuhan, Izumi yang datang dan tinggal bersamaku, Izumi yang meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, pertemuanku dengan sepasang suami istri di dalam bus serta kecelakan itu, kami yang bertemu Mikan, aku yang mengetahui perasaan Izumi yang sesungguhnya, aku yang menikah dengan Izumi, masa penuh kebahagianku dengan Izumi dan Mikan, pertemuan kami dengan Rei, Rei yang menjadi anak kami, aku yang mengandung Yoichi, aku yang melihat anak itu dalam berita di tv, Yoichi yang lahir, pertemuanku lagi dengan anak itu, dan terakhir, aku yang benar-benar bisa melangkah ke depan.

Kebahagian dan penderitaanku.

Wajah Rei, Mikan dan Yoichi muncul di dalam pikiranku "Aku menyayangi kalian..."

Lalu wajah dia terbayang dalam pikiranku, wajah anak itu, wajah dari anak yang aku lahirkan itu, wajah Natsume

"Aku mencintai kalian s-semua... dan m-maaf.."

Aku menyayangi semuanya, aku mencintai semua anakku karena itu maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku, Natsume...

Semuanya kembali menjadi putih, aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana, tapi aku tahu, aku sudah mati. Lalu aku melihat dia, aku melihat Izumi berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum. Aku berlari memeluknya, memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi anak-anak kami...

Maaf, karena aku meninggalkan anak-anak kami..

Izumi tersenyum dan berbisik padaku "Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak apa-apa. kau telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Yuka. Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Aku bisa melihat semua yang terjadi dengan jelas dari sini setelah itu. Aku bisa melihat anak-anakku yang selamat, aku bisa melihat Yoichi yang diambil oji-sannya, aku bisa melihat Rei yang dikirim ke panti asuhan, melihat Mikan yang diadopsi Kaoru dan Ioran, bisa melihat anakku yang satu lagi, melihat Natsume.

Aku selalu mengamati mereka dan itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat dan megetahui bagaimana Natsume sesungguhnya.

Dia sangat kuat dan juga baik di dalam hatinya. Dia mencintai Mikan dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Mikan juga mencintainya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh penderitaan mereka, penderitaan mereka yang aku tinggalkan gara-gara aku, gara-gara masa laluku.

Namun, semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, meski banyak air mata dan meski penuh penderitaan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Natsume ada di sana, dia yang begitu kuat dan tidak pernah menyerah akan masa lalu, dia yang selalu menyayangi semuanya, dia yang tidak pernah egois dan selalu menjaga perasaan orang lain, dia yang selalu menuntut mereka yang kehilangan arah, dia yang begitu luar biasa.

Lalu dia datang kemari, dia datang ke tempat kami ini, tersesat di sini. Aku dan Izumi tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya berada di sini, kami menemuinya dan membimbingnya kembali ke dunia sana, dia tidak boleh berada di sini, ada banyak yang menunggunya di dunia sana, ada yang banyak mencintainya di dunia sana.

Aku memeluknya, aku memeluknya dan mencium keningnya, aku menceritakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku bersyukur melahirkanmu di dunia ini, kau mengajariku apa artinya hidup di dunia. Kau adalah keajaiban, keajaiban terluar biasa yang diberikan tuhan padaku, aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintai mu, Natsume, anakku yang luar biasa.

Aku bisa tersenyum dari sini sekarang, aku bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bersama Izumi di dunia ini, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan semuanya dari sini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan semuanya dari sini.

Aku dan Izumi akan menunggu dan menanti hingga waktu kalian tiba nanti. Jika saat itu tiba, kita akan hidup bersama dan tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya. Penuh senyum, tawa dan kebahagian, sebagai keluarga yang selalu hangat dan bahagia, keluarga impian kita semua.

.

.

.

_**fin**_


End file.
